


Easy as a kiss

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Parents!Au
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome





	Easy as a kiss

Lorsqu'un de ses amis d'enfance et accessoirement son bras droit, Chanyeol, débarqua dans son bureau pour lui demander un service un lundi matin, Kris en fut extrêmement surpris. Il connaissait le jeune homme depuis plus de dix ans et c'était bien la première fois que Kris le voyait afficher un air si sérieux. 

Chanyeol ne tourna pas autour du pot et lui confia qu'un de ses amis proches avait besoin d'un travail d'urgence et qu'il n'avait aucune autre solution. Kris n'hésita pas et accepta, ne posant pas plus de questions. Chanyeol devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison et faire confiance à la personne en question. 

Son ami le remercia et l'invita même à déjeuner. Kris n'en sut pas davantage sur « l'ami », sa situation ni même le lien qui les unissait mais il n'insista pas. Si Chanyeol ne voulait pas en parler, il respecterait sa décision. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'être curieux de savoir qui était le jeune homme qui serait désormais l'assistant de Chanyeol au sein de la société. Il espérait qu'il avait les capacités requises pour le poste et surtout qu'il était fiable.

Lorsqu'il avait exprimé ses inquiétudes, Chanyeol l'avait rassuré avec un sourire. Tout irait pour le mieux, Baekhyun était tout à fait compétent pour ce poste, lui avait-il dit. 

 

 

Kris ne rencontra Baekhyun que deux semaines après qu'il ait commencé. Le bureau de Chanyeol était situé à l'étage du dessous et le plus jeune était plus souvent celui qui se rendait dans le bureau de Kris - qui était le président de la société. 

Techniquement, il n'était pas encore le président, son père l'était mais celui-ci avait délégué toutes ses responsabilités à Kris. En revanche, Kris lui demandait parfois conseil vis-à-vis de certains clients réguliers et le conviait à la plupart des meetings décisionnels concernant l'entreprise.

Leur rencontre se fit lorsqu'un client appela Kris pendant sa pause déjeuner pour la révision d'un projet. Chanyeol était celui qui devait s'en charger, et ce, au plus vite. Kris, légèrement contrarié d'avoir été dérangé pendant son repas, descendit à l'étage en dessous pour s'entretenir avec Chanyeol. 

Son ami n'était cependant pas dans son bureau et était sorti manger à l'extérieur visiblement. Regardant sa montre, Kris se rappela que les lundis Chanyeol mangeait avec sa mère et qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant 14h. C'était un rituel instauré depuis plusieurs mois déjà puisque le lundi était le jour de réunion de service et Chanyeol pouvait se permettre de ne pas y assister – tout comme Kris.

Il laissa échapper un soupir et se massa les tempes, il allait devoir se charger seul du dossier et ça l'enchantait guère. Ce genre de requête relevait davantage des compétences de Chanyeol, Kris détestait lorsque les clients changeaient d'avis à la dernière minute lorsque tout avait déjà été mis en place. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient et ne l'avait jamais été. 

Un raclement de gorge le fit se retourner et il se trouva face à face avec un jeune homme beaucoup plus petit que lui, le regardant curieusement. Kris haussa un sourcil, ne le reconnaissant pas avant de réaliser. 

\- Oh, vous devez être Baekhyun ? Fit-il, prit de cours.  
\- Oui c'est exact...et vous êtes ? Répondit-il, sceptique.  
\- Kris, Kris Wu. Se présenta-t-il. Le président.

Kris se sentit obligé de rajouter ce détail, après tout c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient, il devait faire les choses dans l'ordre. 

\- Enchanté. Je suis Byun Baekhyun. Sourit-il. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir engagé. Je n'ai pas pu vous remercier plus tôt...je suis désolé.  
\- Non, ce n'est rien. J'ai été pas mal occupé moi-même et je n'ai pas fait l'effort de venir vous rencontrer. Le rassura Kris. 

Baekhyun hocha simplement la tête et rejoignit son bureau, rallumant son ordinateur. Kris le regarda faire silencieusement jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne relève les yeux vers lui.

\- Vous attendez Chanyeol ? Supposa-t-il. Si c'est le cas, il est sorti.  
\- Oui je sais, avec sa mère. J'avais complètement oublié en fait. Soupira le président.  
\- Je peux peut-être vous aider ? Cela concerne un client ? Questionna l'assistant. 

Kris lui sourit et s'assit en face de lui, lui expliquant la situation. Baekhyun alla chercher le dossier sur le bureau de Chanyeol et le parcourut brièvement des yeux, posant quelques questions à Kris. Celui-ci se releva et vint se poser derrière Baekhyun pour lire par-dessus son épaule et lui montrer les changements à effectuer. 

Tandis que Baekhyun modifiait le document avec concentration, Kris le détailla longuement. Ses mains qui s'activaient à écrire semblaient douces et délicates, elles auraient pu appartenir à une femme. Il remarqua que le jeune homme était bien plus petit et bien plus frêle que lui, et le fauteuil de son bureau bien trop grand pour lui. Son parfum sucré parvenait au nez de Kris et il se surprit à se pencher davantage vers son cou pour le respirer. 

Baekhyun choisit ce moment pour relever la tête et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsque le nez de Kris effleura la peau de son cou. Il plaqua sa main sur la parcelle de peau en question et offrit un sourire gêné à son supérieur. Kris se racla la gorge et mit un peu de distance entre eux, mortifié, avant de prendre rapidement congé et de retourner à son étage, laissant derrière lui un Baekhyun confus. 

 

 

Ils se croisèrent plusieurs fois au fil des semaines mais ne prirent jamais le temps de réellement discuter ni d'apprendre à se connaître. Leur relation resta donc purement professionnelle pendant quelques mois où ils n'échangèrent que de simples salutations. 

 

 

Ils furent amenés à se parler de nouveau lorsque Chanyeol fut cloué au lit, malade. Baekhyun dut s'occuper de ses dossiers en attente et en cours, ainsi que de ses présentations. Lors de la première, Kris remarqua la nervosité de Baekhyun, celui-ci ne tenait pas en place et ses yeux étaient fuyants. Finalement, lorsque ce fut à son tour de parler, sa gorge se noua et il ne réussit pas à ouvrir la bouche.

Heureusement, Kris connaissait également le dossier et prit sa place, le prenant par les épaules pour le faire asseoir. Baekhyun resta figé pendant les vingt minutes, honteux et tétanisé sur son siège. A la fin du meeting, Kris le retint avant de partir et le rassura. C'était sa première fois et il n'avait pas pu se préparer correctement, c'était donc normal qu'il soit nerveux. Baekhyun lui sourit et le remercia, lui promettant que cela ne se reproduirait pas. 

En effet, lors de sa seconde présentation, l'assistant s'en sortit très bien tout seul et le meeting fut une vraie réussite. Kris confia alors à Chanyeol que Baekhyun était tout à fait dans son élément et qu'il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir engagé. Son ami fut heureux de l'entendre et se permit de lui rappeler que c'était 'tout de même grâce à lui au passage' dans un rire. 

 

 

La première fois qu'ils prirent réellement le temps de discuter fut à la soirée de fin d'année organisée par l'entreprise. Les employés ainsi que leurs conjoints y étaient conviés avant de débuter la nouvelle année. 

La soirée bien que conviviale restait tout de même ennuyante pour Kris qui discutait à droite et à gauche avec ses employés et ne pouvait pas réellement se détendre comme les autres. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller et d'être réellement lui-même, c'était beaucoup trop risqué. 

Heureusement, Chanyeol était présent pour le divertir la majeure partie du temps, lorsqu'il était célibataire bien sûr - ce qui était rare. Cette année, il était accompagné d'une belle brune très polie et très discrète. Lorsqu'elle s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes, Kris afficha un sourire en coin.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? Fit-il, amusé.  
\- Deux semaines. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Au moins, je ne suis pas seul à cette maudite fête comme certains. Rétorqua-t-il, taquin.  
\- Je préfère être seul que de changer de partenaire comme de chemise. Je te laisse cette activité, elle te va si bien que tu es passé maître dans l'art. Répondit platement le président.  
\- T'es juste jaloux...Marmonna Chanyeol dans son verre de champagne.

Kris ne répondit pas et lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'éloigner lorsque la demoiselle revint. Il papillonna de groupes en groupes, offrit quelques sourires et but quelques verres. Sur les coups des 22h il s'éclipsa aux toilettes car il commençait à se sentir étouffé. 

Il fut rassuré de n'y voir personne et s'aspergea de l'eau sur le visage. En se regardant dans le miroir il grimaça, il avait une mine affreuse. Il était épuisé, il lui tardait déjà que la soirée se finisse afin qu'il puisse rentrer dormir.

Réfléchissant quelques secondes, il fit le compte des verres qu'il avait bu depuis le début de la soirée et soupira. Il fallait qu'il ralentisse, il n'avait rien dans le ventre en plus, cela ferait mauvais genre s'il se retrouvait saoul devant tous ses employés. Il pourrait dire adieux à sa crédibilité si c'était le cas, déjà qu'il avait du mal à s'imposer de par son jeune âge et surtout à cause de son asociabilité, alors s'il rajoutait 'alcoolique' à la liste il était fini.

Kris ressortit quelques minutes après et se dirigea vers le buffet. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il profite de ce majestueux repas et qu'il éponge l'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang. Il fit un signe de tête à son responsable RH puis se concentra sur la nourriture. 

Tandis qu'il dégustait un énième toast au foie gras, il aperçut Baekhyun sortir sur la terrasse. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la soirée, pourtant il était certain d'avoir fait le tour de ses invités. Etrange, pensa-t-il. Il ne réfléchit pas et sauta sur l'occasion, se glissant sur le balcon à son tour. 

Le plus jeune se tourna lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et lui sourit aimablement. Kris referma la porte vitrée derrière lui et s'approcha de la rambarde pour être à côté de son employé.

\- Fatigué ? Lança Kris.  
\- Non ça va, merci. Et vous ? Je vous voir courir à droite et à gauche pour discuter avec tout le monde, ça doit être fatigant. Commenta-t-il.  
\- Honnêtement, je suis épuisé et je ne rêve que d'une chose : dormir. Mais bon, je suis le président je me dois d'être là et de faire bonne figure. Répondit-il sincèrement.  
\- Je vois. Vous devriez tout de même arrêter le champagne, ce n'est pas bon de boire autant sans manger. Fit-il remarquer, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Kris sourit doucement, touché. 

\- Je vais faire attention. Je pense que je vais essayer de garder ce verre jusqu'à la fin. Dit-il en levant le verre qu'il tenait dans la main.  
\- C'est plus sage en effet. Sourit Baekhyun. 

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un petit silence ne s'installe. Kris remarqua l'agitation de Baekhyun à ce moment-là, celui-ci fixait sa montre en fronçant les sourcils et se mordait les lèvres.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tenta-t-il.  
\- Non non, tout va bien. Répondit-il rapidement, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Kris le fixa longuement, pensif.

\- Vous...Tu ? Je pense qu'on peut se tutoyer tout de même, nous ne sommes pas si vieux que ça. Tu dois rentrer peut-être ? Demanda-t-il prudemment. 

Baekhyun sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

\- Si tu dois rentrer, vas-y, tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais. Tu devrais en profiter, je n'ai pas cette chance-là ! Confia-t-il, amusé.  
\- C'est vrai ? Fit-il, gêné. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de rester c'est juste que...je dois rentrer. Quelqu'un m'attend en fait. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.  
\- Oh. Souffla Kris. Oui, mmh, bien sûr tu peux y aller. Ne fais pas attendre cette personne. 

Le président sourit maladroitement à son employé et fit tournoyer le champagne dans son verre. 

\- Je vais y aller alors. Mmh, à lundi ? Ou à un de ces jours. J'espère que la soirée ne se finira pas tard et que tu pourras rentrer te reposer tôt. Et merci encore. Déclara Baekhyun, souriant. 

Kris se contenta de lever son verre et de lui offrir un sourire. Lorsque la porte vitrée se referma et qu'il fut de nouveau seul, son sourire se fana et il soupira. 

\- Quelqu'un hein. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. 

Il finit son verre et retourna à l'intérieur, se collant un sourire sur le visage. Il espérait que celui-ci paraissait naturel et pas trop forcé. 

Chanyeol le rejoignit un peu après 23h pour lui dire au revoir. Sa compagne l'attendant près de la porte d'entrée. 

\- Lâcheur. Grogna Kris.  
\- Désolé, elle est fatiguée. S'excusa Chanyeol, sincère.  
\- Et moi donc. Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Wow tu es de bonne humeur, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Une remarque ? S'inquiéta son ami.  
\- Non, rien. Je suis juste crevé. Le rassura-t-il.

Chanyeol acquiesça, peu convaincu, mais n'ajouta rien. 

\- Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Baekhyun avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Glissa-t-il subtilement.  
\- Baekhyun ? Non, il n'a personne. Répondit-il. Pourquoi ?  
\- Oh pour rien. Juste. Pour savoir. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. 

Son ami d'enfance le scruta longuement puis soupira. 

\- On en reparlera. Promit-il. Ne bois pas trop et ne fais pas de bêtises !  
\- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Répondit Kris, faussement outré. 

Chanyeol rit et lui fit un signe de main avant de s'éclipser, sa compagne au bras. 

 

 

Kris croisa Baekhyun dans l'ascenseur la semaine suivante et le salua poliment. Avec regret il n'engagea pas la conversation, et évita le regard du plus jeune lorsque celui-ci tenta de croiser le sien afin de briser le silence. Lorsque Baekhyun sortit de l'ascenseur ils ne s'échangèrent qu'un bref 'bonne journée'. 

Une fois de nouveau seul, Kris soupira lourdement. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas discuter avec Baekhyun, au contraire, mais il ne voulait pas se faire des idées et s'attacher pour rien. Après tout le plus jeune devait sans doute se comporter avec tout le monde de la même façon et Kris était celui qui y voyait d'autres intentions.

Lorsque Chanyeol débarqua dans son bureau dans le milieu de la matinée, celui-ci le détailla longuement. 

\- Quoi ? Lâcha Kris, agacé.  
\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller mal...Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Fit-il surpris, épluchant un énième dossier.  
\- Baekhyun m'a dit que tu avais l'air étrange ce matin. J'étais inquiet mais visiblement tu vas bien. Dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Kris se stoppa net avant de toussoter et de se remettre au travail, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Alors comme ça Baekhyun s'était inquiété ? Lui qui avait eu peur de le faire fuir avec son comportement lunatique. Il sourit, rassuré. 

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot maintenant ? Lança Chanyeol, le regardant de travers.  
\- Occupe-toi de vérifier le dossier s'il te plaît au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps. Répondit Kris. 

'Genre il va mal...parfaitement en état pour jouer les dictateurs oui' Marmonna Chanyeol avant de se remettre au travail. Kris ne releva pas et continua de trier ses papiers.

 

 

Kris attendit la fin de journée pour descendre à l'étage inférieur espérant y trouver Baekhyun. Celui-ci rangeait ses affaires lorsqu'il arriva et il toussota légèrement pour lui signaler sa présence.

\- Oh. Kris, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.  
\- Non, juste...je voulais savoir si tu étais libre pour dîner avec moi, ce soir. Lança-t-il maladroitement.

Baekhyun l'observa longuement, un air pensif sur le visage avant de se mordre la lèvre.

\- Est-ce...un dîner professionnel ? Fit-il finalement.  
\- Non, non. Personnel. Mais si tu es occupé, on peut voir ça une autre fois, c'était juste une suggestion...Répondit-il rapidement.  
\- C'est-à-dire que le soir je ne peux pas vraiment...surtout en semaine. Expliqua le plus jeune.

Kris fronça les sourcils avant de reculer légèrement, son visage de nouveau inexpressif. 

\- Je comprends. Je ne t'embête pas plus longtemps alors. Bonne soirée. Conclût-il, tournant les talons sans laisser le temps à Baekhyun de rétorquer. 

Le jeune président s'enferma dans son bureau et se massa les tempes. Quel idiot. Un peu plus et il se serait ridiculisé ! Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, si ses employés le voyaient comme ça ce serait la catastrophe. Il avait réellement cru avoir une chance avec Baekhyun, mais il s'était encore une fois trompé. Pourtant...il aurait juré...

Secouant vivement la tête pour stopper ses pensées, il soupira puis rangea ses affaires. Il éteignit les lumières, ferma sa porte à clef et quitta le bâtiment. Une soirée en tête à tête avec sa télévision l'attendait. Il ne voulait rater ça pour rien au monde.

 

 

Par fierté, il essaya d'éviter de croiser Baekhyun aussi longtemps qu'il put et tenta de rester discret. Malheureusement pour lui, la discrétion n'était pas son fort et Chanyeol se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait. 

Les premiers jours il observa son ami sans dire un mot, détailla ses expressions, ses gestes, son attitude. Finalement, comme cela ne lui apportait aucune réponse, il décida de passer à l'étape supérieure et de confronter directement le concerné.

\- Bon, crache le morceau. Tu es bizarre, et tu évites tout le monde comme la peste – pas que ça change de d'habitude mais c'est devenu pire. Fit remarquer Chanyeol.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit automatiquement Kris. 

Chanyeol se redressa et le fixa droit dans les yeux. 

\- Tu peux peut-être faire croire à tout le monde que tout va bien mais pas à moi ok ? Je te connais par cœur. Constata-t-il.  
\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Rétorqua Kris, amèrement. 

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres, agacé. 

\- Quand tu auras fini de faire le gamin et que tu seras prêt à avoir une vraie discussion, tu viendras me voir. En attendant, je retourne bosser. Cracha son ami avant de sortir en trombe.

Kris laissa échapper un grognement et posa son front contre son bureau. 

 

 

Lorsqu'il prit sa pause déjeuner, il se traina jusqu'à la cafétéria soudainement las. Il allait s'installer dans un coin lorsqu'il fut interpellé par Baekhyun. Il jura dans sa barbe. Merde, il avait oublié. 

\- Je peux te parler un instant ? Lança l'assistant.  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il prudemment. 

Baekhyun jeta un regard circulaire avant de lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'ils aillent discuter dans un endroit plus tranquille.

\- Ecoute, je suis désolé pour l'autre fois. Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé ou tu as mal interprété mes propos je ne sais pas mais depuis tu m'évites et j'aimerais qu'on en parle. Annonça Baekhyun, allant droit au but.  
\- Tu veux qu'on parle de quoi... ? Fit Kris, peu sûr.  
\- Lorsque tu m'as invité et que j'ai refusé, tu as cru que je te rembarrais n'est-ce pas ? Tenta le plus jeune.

Kris se massa la nuque nerveusement et détourna le regard.

\- Ce n'était pas le cas ? Dit-il.  
\- Non. Pas du tout...C'est juste que je ne peux pas vraiment sortir le soir en semaine. Mais...si tu veux le week-end je peux m'arranger pour être disponible. Il faut juste que je le sache à l'avance. Expliqua-t-il dans un sourire.  
\- Tu es sûr ? Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas tu sais. Je veux dire...ne te sens pas obligé parce que je suis ton patron ou je ne sais quoi. Précisa Kris, inquiet. 

Baekhyun haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Crois-moi si je ne voulais pas je te l'aurais fait comprendre depuis un moment. Répondit-il sérieusement.  
\- D'accord. Alors...quand es-tu libre ? Interrogea le président.  
\- Samedi soir si tu veux ? Proposa Baekhyun.  
\- C'est bon pour moi, tu m'enverras ton numéro et ton adresse, je viendrai te chercher. Offrit Kris, souriant. 

Le jeune assistant sourit à son tour et hocha la tête. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, Baekhyun mangeait à l'extérieur lors de sa pause déjeuner. 

 

 

Lorsque Kris arriva à son bureau le lundi matin, Chanyeol l'attendait devant, adossé contre la porte. Le président lui fit un sourire et l'invita à entrer et à s'installer.

\- Tu es bien matinal. Lança-t-il.  
\- Mmh, il fallait que je te vois. Expliqua son meilleur ami. 

Kris se figea et se tourna vers lui, curieux. 

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Fit-il prudemment. 

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Chanyeol semblait quelque peu agité. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et paraissait chercher ses mots. 

\- J'ai appris que tu étais sorti avec Baekhyun samedi. Confia-t-il.  
\- Oh. Oui c'est vrai. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...comme c'est ton assistant...enfin je sais que ce n'est pas très professionnel de sortir avec quelqu'un du boulot mais...Il me plaît vraiment tu sais. Répondit-il dans un sourire.

En repensant à la soirée qu'il avait passé avec le plus jeune, son sourire s'agrandit et il se massa la nuque, embarrassé. 

\- Kris. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Annonça Chanyeol d'un ton sec.  
\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Fit-il, confus. 

Kris perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils, légèrement blessé par les mots de son ami. 

\- Ecoute, fais-moi confiance ok ? Je te connais bien, je connais Baekhyun, ça n'ira nulle part. Alors, arrête ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous n'êtes pas fait pour être ensemble. Expliqua-t-il, agacé.  
\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Chanyeol, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça mais une chose est sûre, bien que je te fasse confiance, je ne compte pas en rester là avec Baekhyun. Je pensais que tu serais content pour moi...Je vois que je me suis trompé. Dit-il froidement.  
\- Kris, je ne souhaite que ça : que tu sois heureux. Mais pas avec Baekhyun. Insista-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi pas Baekhyun ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu sais sur lui que je ne sais pas ? Demanda-t-il, haussant le ton.

Chanyeol détourna le regard, vaincu. 

\- Parles-en avec lui d'accord ? Juste, ne t'engage pas trop vite avec lui. Conclut-il en se levant. 

Kris le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il passe la porte puis soupira. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il sortit son portable, le fixa un instant puis écrivit un message rapide à Baekhyun.

'Devrais-je savoir quelque chose à propos de toi ?' 

Il l'effaça, se mordant la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas forcer Baekhyun à lui dévoiler tous ses secrets, après tout s'il ne lui en avait pas parlé c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne réponse. Posant son portable, il soupira puis alluma son ordinateur, il était temps de se mettre au travail. Il verrait Baekhyun plus tard dans la matinée pour un meeting, il aurait tout le temps de lui en parler. 

 

 

Le meeting fut une vraie réussite, en grande partie grâce à Baekhyun qui charmait tous leurs clients. Chanyeol semblait tendu et pensif, et Kris lui jetait des regards en biais toutes les cinq secondes, inquiet. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son meilleur ami. 

Une fois tous les trois seuls, Chanyeol s'excusa rapidement de la pièce, prétextant un rendez-vous et Baekhyun fronça les sourcils.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Oui, non, enfin je ne sais pas trop. Soupira Kris.  
\- Je vois. J'espère que ça va aller. Commenta le plus jeune, concerné.  
\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Le rassura-t-il. 

Baekhyun rangea ses papiers et se leva, prêt à sortir lorsque Kris le retint par le poignet soudainement. L'assistant le regarda sans comprendre et Kris relâcha sa prise, se reculant pour fermer la porte.

\- Mmh, ça va te paraître stupide mais...as-tu quelque chose que tu voudrais me dire ? Tenta Kris, mal à l'aise.  
\- Pardon ? Quelque chose...comme quoi ? Fit-il, étonné.  
\- C'est juste...Chanyeol m'a parlé de toi ce matin et-  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Le coupa Baekhyun, le teint pâle.  
\- Rien, il m'a juste dit de discuter avec toi. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose que je ne savais pas sur toi ? Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi il m'a parlé de ça, je veux dire si tu dois me parler de quelque chose tu le feras quand tu te sentiras prêt mais...il a vraiment insisté. Expliqua Kris, perdu. 

Le plus jeune baissa le regard et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Le président écarquilla les yeux et s'avança pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal par rapport à ça. Je suis juste curieux, Chanyeol n'est pas le genre de personne à insister comme ça. S'excusa-t-il. Et puis, tu me plais beaucoup Baekhyun...Je me suis un peu inquiété du coup. 

L'assistant se mordit la lèvre et se détendit à ses mots. Kris relâcha sa prise et lui sourit. 

\- Je devrais y aller. Souffla Baekhyun.  
\- Oh, oui. A plus tard je suppose ? Fit Kris, interrogateur.

Baekhyun hocha la tête et sortit en vitesse sans se retourner, laissant le plus âgé perplexe. Kris grogna et se frappa le front, quel idiot. Pour une fois qu'il s'intéressait à quelqu'un et que c'était réciproque...il fallait qu'il gâche tout. 

Ce fut une fois qu'il fut retourné à son bureau qu'il se rendit compte de la connerie qu'il venait de faire. Baekhyun devait se sentir terriblement mal à l'heure qu'il est. Il jura. Kris avait tout de même suggéré qu'il lui cachait quelque chose comme un énorme secret, et Baekhyun devait certainement le prendre pour un gros lourd possessif alors même qu'ils n'étaient pas – encore – ensemble. 

Ni une ni deux, il se leva de sa chaise de bureau et descendit en trombe à l'étage du dessous, bien décidé à s'excuser et réparer sa bêtise. Seulement lorsqu'il arriva, Baekhyun n'était pas à son bureau. Il se dirigea alors vers celui de son meilleur ami mais se stoppa net lorsqu'il les entendit élever la voix.

\- Pourquoi tu as dit ça à Kris ? S'énerva Baekhyun.  
\- Je veux qu'il sache dans quoi il s'embarque avec toi Baek ! Rétorqua Chanyeol, agacé.  
\- En quoi ça te regarde putain ! Cria-t-il.  
\- C'est mon meilleur ami ok ? Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses souffrir ! Fit-il, incrédule.  
\- Pourquoi je le ferai souffrir ? Kris est quelqu'un de bien, il m'apprécie et on passe de bons moments ensemble ! Je me sens bien avec lui Chanyeol, et ça fait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, alors ne gâche pas tout. Confia Baekhyun, la voix plus douce.  
\- Si tu tiens à lui, dis-lui alors. Ne le laisse pas tomber amoureux de toi sans qu'il ne sache. Tu lui dois bien ça non ? Il est sincère avec toi, fais-en autant si tu veux quelque chose de sérieux. De toute façon il faudra bien que tu lui dises un jour ! Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Conseilla-t-il.  
\- Je lui dirai, juste pas maintenant. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire ok ? Je veux être sûr de moi avant de le faire entrer complètement dans ma vie, il n'y a pas que moi dans l'histoire tu le sais bien. Se justifia-t-il.  
\- Et tu lui diras quand ? Au bout de 3, 6 mois ? Plus ? Sérieux Baek, tu t'entends ! Tu ne peux pas lui cacher ça, c'est trop important. Je le connais il ne va pas partir en courant il n'est pas comme ça et il tient à toi. Le raisonna-t-il, exaspéré.

Kris sourit malgré lui, rassuré que son meilleur ami prenne son parti. Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi ils parlaient et ça ne le regardait pas visiblement – ou peut-être que si puisqu'ils parlaient de lui, mais une chose était sûre il était fixé : Baekhyun tenait à lui. Et c'était un grand soulagement pour Kris qui avait eu peur de s'être encore une fois trop vite attaché et trop rapidement investi dans une relation.

\- Je sais bien. Reprit Baekhyun après un petit silence. Mais j'ai quand même peur ok ? Tu sais...que ce n'est pas facile. Tu sais ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, alors s'il te plaît ne lui dis rien.  
\- Baek...tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi mais là c'est un peu trop me demander. J'ai l'impression de mentir à Kris. Soupira Chanyeol.  
\- Tu ne lui mens pas, tu ne lui dis simplement pas tout. Répondit l'assistant.  
\- Comment crois-tu qu'il va réagir quand il saura ? Il se rendra compte que je savais depuis le début et que je ne lui ai rien dit. Il se sentira trahi – et il aura raison. Et...s'il apprend...  
\- Pour nous deux ? L'aida le plus jeune.

La respiration de Kris se coupa. De quoi parlaient-ils maintenant ?

\- Je lui dirai aussi, mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite. Et puis c'est du passé. Continua Baekhyun.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il réagisse bien en apprenant que je suis ton ex et qu'on travaille ensemble tous les jours. Fit remarqua Chanyeol en soupirant.

Kris écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi. Baekhyun et Chanyeol ? Ex ? Chanyeol ne lui avait jamais rien dit concernant Baekhyun et encore moins sur le fait qu'ils soient sortis ensemble. Chanyeol lui cachait-il encore beaucoup de choses de ce genre ? Perdu, il baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Et dire qu'il lui disait absolument tout, Chanyeol connaissait tout de Kris, son passé, sa famille, ses histoires de cœur, ses peines, ses souffrances, ses doutes...

En quelques minutes il venait d'apprendre non seulement que Baekhyun lui cachait des choses mais qu'en plus Chanyeol en faisait tout autant sûrement depuis des années. 

Enervé, mais surtout blessé, il tourna les talons pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. S'il leur faisait face maintenant il agirait sous le coup de la colère et ce n'était pas une bonne idée, encore moins s'il comptait arranger les choses avec Baekhyun et connaître la vérité. 

Assis à son bureau, son regard se perdit sur l'extérieur, son esprit soudainement vide. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser, quoi ressentir. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait compter sur personne et ne faire confiance à personne. C'était sûrement normal après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et il ne fallait pas qu'il agisse impulsivement et ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regretterait. 

Attrapant son téléphone, il ordonna à sa secrétaire, Jessica, de filtrer tous ses appels et d'annuler ses rendez-vous. Il fallait qu'il sorte, prenne l'air et surtout qu'il réfléchisse à tout ça – seul et au calme. Il se saisit de sa veste, ferma son bureau et sortit en trombe sans un regard pour personne, croisant les doigts pour ne pas croiser ni Baekhyun ni Chanyeol.

Une fois dehors, il éteignit son portable et décida de marcher vers le centre-ville, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et de ne penser à rien. 

 

 

Où es-tu ??? Ta secrétaire m'a dit que tu étais parti sans rien dire ???

Kris... ??? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils, inquiet. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'éteindre son portable. Se mordant la lèvre, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Baekhyun, mettant de côté sa fierté – à contre cœur. 

\- Baek, tu as des nouvelles de Kris ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? C'est ton meilleur ami et ton patron. Prends l'ascenseur et vas le voir. Grogna-t-il, toujours énervé.  
\- Il n'est pas là. Et son portable est éteint. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais reçu un message de sa part...Pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça. Répondit-il sèchement avant de claquer la porte de son bureau.

Baekhyun leva un sourcil et attrapa son portable. Aucun message. Il fixa son écran quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de le reposer, se concentrant sur son travail. 

 

 

Kris avait décidé d'aller se balader en ville pour prendre l'air et peut-être s'asseoir quelque part. Cependant à peine sorti dans la rue, il grimaça et changea d'avis. Déjà que d'ordinaire il n'aimait pas la foule et n'était pas à l'aise en public le fait qu'il ne soit pas au meilleur de sa forme n'arrangeait rien. Il décida finalement de rentrer chez lui. C'était le seul endroit où il se sentait bien, en sécurité et surtout où il se sentait lui-même. Chez lui, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle, d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de porter un masque et de faire attention à ses faits, gestes et paroles. 

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il commença par prendre une douche, enfila un T-shirt et un bas de pyjama et se posa devant la télévision, un paquet de chips sur les genoux et une bière sur la table. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de faire ça surtout un jour de semaine, il n'était pas du genre à sécher le travail pour rester enfermé chez lui, mais il en avait réellement besoin. Juste cette fois, pensa-t-il, espérant ainsi faire taire sa conscience. 

Son après-midi passa rapidement et ses yeux le piquaient à force de rester immobile devant son écran. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre il se rendit compte que le soleil s'était couché et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il soupira et ne fit même pas l'effort d'allumer la lumière, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son canapé et changeant de position.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit, il sursauta et grogna, pas décidé à se lever. Cela devait être Chanyeol, pensa-t-il. Ou sa mère. Il espérait que ce soit cette dernière plutôt que son meilleur ami, il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à lui faire face. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dissimuler ses sentiments et il ne voulait pas se trouver de nouveau en situation d'infériorité et de vulnérabilité devant Chanyeol. Après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse un jour faire de nouveau totalement confiance à son meilleur ami ni lui montrer ses faiblesses sachant que Chanyeol, lui, ne lui faisait pas confiance et lui cachait certaines choses. Il avait toujours pensé que leur relation était plus ou moins équilibrée, mais il s'avérait qu'il s'était lourdement trompé toutes ces années. Et il n'était pas prêt de digérer la pilule.

Kris n'éteignit même pas la télé et ouvrit la porte, plissant les yeux lorsque la lumière du couloir l'aveugla. Une fois ses yeux habitués à celle-ci, il discerna la silhouette de Baekhyun et aperçut son visage inquiet. Le plus âgé se figea, soudainement muet. 

\- Hey. Lança Baekhyun après un petit moment.

Kris se reprit et se redressa, ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour laisser entrer Baekhyun. Celui-ci sourit faiblement et entra. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Kris, allumant la lumière et fermant la porte. 

Il se tourna vers le plus jeune et s'appuya contre la porte, se massant le bras. Baekhyun le détailla et détourna les yeux, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches de manteau. 

\- Chanyeol était inquiet. Tu n'étais pas dans ton bureau et tu ne répondais pas à ses messages. Ta secrétaire ne savait rien non plus donc...me voilà. Tu...vas bien ? Fit-il doucement, mal à l'aise. 

Il est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur l'attitude de Kris était quelque peu étrange, surtout qu'il n'avait prévenu personne. Il était donc normal que ses amis et collègues se soient inquiétés. Et l'explication la plus plausible face à sa soudaine absence était qu'il soit malade en effet. 

\- Je vais bien, je ne suis pas malade si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. J'avais juste besoin d'être seul...de rentrer chez moi et faire le point. Avoua-t-il, caressant son parquet avec ses orteils.  
\- Je peux comprendre. Dit-il dans un sourire. 

Kris remarqua que Baekhyun ne le regardait pas dans les yeux ni dans sa direction et se rendit compte que sa tenue devait l'intimider. Il aurait dû au moins enfiler un sweat-shirt, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et en plus il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, ce qui était aussi facilement remarquable. Ce n'était pas étonnant que Baekhyun se sente mal à l'aise. 

\- Bon, je vais y aller alors. Puisque tout va bien. Reprit le plus jeune, levant les yeux vers lui. Si tu as besoin de parler je suis là si tu veux. 

Le plus âgé hocha la tête. Il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer et le retenir mais il ne savait pas par où commencer, de plus avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, où ils en étaient tous les deux et le fait qu'il ne pouvait en parler à personne le frustrait. Il aurait aimé confronter Baekhyun à propos de Chanyeol et de ses secrets mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et il ne voulait pas que ça dégénère. 

Il préféra alors se taire. Baekhyun fit un pas en avant pour sortir mais Kris ne bougea pas, l'observant longuement. Le plus jeune releva la tête vers lui, le regard interrogateur et ouvrit la bouche mais Kris ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'attirant dans ses bras en douceur. 

Baekhyun se figea, surpris, puis enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, laissant Kris poser son menton sur son crâne. Le plus âgé inhala son odeur et déposa un baiser contre ses cheveux, le relâchant aussi vite qu'il l'avait attiré contre lui. Kris ouvrit la porte et Baekhyun sortit, ses pieds le guidant dehors comme un automate. 

\- A demain. Fit Kris dans un mince sourire avant de fermer la porte.  
\- A demain. Souffla Baekhyun pour lui-même, perdu. 

Il resta planté dans le couloir un moment avant de reprendre ses esprits et de sortir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pensa-t-il. 

 

 

De son côté, Kris se posa la même question et se massa les tempes, désorienté. Il n'avait fait que repousser l'inévitable, il serait obligé de s'expliquer avec son ami et Baekhyun, même si l'envie d'ignorer ce qu'il avait entendu était tentante. Ce serait plus simple en effet mais Kris savait qu'il serait incapable de se comporter normalement et de faire comme si de rien n'était, il était un très mauvais acteur contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, surtout lorsque cela concernait les gens qu'il aimait. 

Tu es dans la merde Kris, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. 

 

 

Le lendemain, il salua tout le monde comme d'habitude et s'enferma rapidement dans son bureau. Jusque-là tout allait bien. Il alluma son ordinateur, sortit ses dossiers et se mit au travail. S'il se concentrait, il n'aurait pas le temps de penser à autre chose et c'était le mieux. 

Chanyeol ne chercha pas à venir lui parler ni à le contacter, ce qui rassura Kris. Chaque chose en son temps, pensa-t-il. La première chose à faire était de se reprendre en main et de ne pas se laisser démonter par ce qu'il avait appris, il avait une entreprise à gérer il ne pouvait pas se payer le luxe d'être préoccupé par ces choses-là. Il ne pouvait pas, et ne le voulait pas. 

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, faire comme si de rien n'était ne fut pas si compliqué et il maintint sa désinvolture toute la semaine. Il croisa Chanyeol et Baekhyun lors d'un meeting et parfois dans les couloirs et leur tint la conversation sans trop de problème et se débrouilla pour écourter leurs discussions dès qu'il le pouvait. 

Tout allait bien. 

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il préférait croire. Car depuis la visite de Baekhyun à son appartement ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés seul à seul, bien sûr ils avaient discuté des clients, projets mais jamais d'eux. Ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion et ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés assez longtemps seuls pour en parler – Kris avait tout fait pour éviter ce genre de situation. 

Baekhyun ne semblait pas vraiment perturbé, il n'avait pas non plus cherché à le contacter ni à se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui. Kris commençait à croire qu'il n'était peut-être pas si intéressé que ça finalement, il essaierait davantage de passer du temps avec lui si c'était le cas non ? Peut-être Baekhyun ne cherchait qu'à flirter et passer un peu de bon temps. Ou peut-être sa dispute avec Chanyeol lui avait fait réaliser que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Dans tous les cas, Kris se sentait mal. Baekhyun lui manquait, dès qu'il apercevait le jeune homme son cœur se réchauffait, dès que Baekhyun était proche de lui ses mains devenaient moites et lorsqu'il souriait Kris ne répondait plus de rien. 

Il avait même failli oublier sa présentation lors de lors dernier meeting, trop occupé à regarder en direction de Baekhyun pour se concentrer sur la discussion en cours. Heureusement que son père avait été là pour toussoter et lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes – ses côtes s'en souvenaient encore d'ailleurs.

Bref, la situation était critique. D'autant plus qu'il le voyait quasiment tous les jours et qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Et le pire – car oui il y avait pire – c'était les films que se faisait Kris concernant la relation qu'entretenaient Baekhyun et Chanyeol. Il était devenu parano et analysait chacun de leurs faits et gestes ; lorsqu'ils se parlaient et que leurs visages étaient trop proche l'un de l'autre, lorsqu'ils se touchaient – une tape sur le bras, une main sur la cuisse –, lorsqu'ils souriaient et riaient ensemble, tout était prétexte à rendre Kris fou de jalousie. Au fond de lui il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas – plus – ce genre de relation mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser et cela lui était insupportable. 

Il voulait Baekhyun pour lui, et pour lui tout seul.

 

 

La fin de semaine arriva et Kris partit se coucher à 21h, épuisé. Ce week-end n'allait pas être reposant en plus car il allait déjeuner avec ses parents le lendemain et fêtait l'anniversaire de mariage de ses parents le dimanche. Bref, il allait être crevé et allait être forcé de voir des gens, leur parler, et faire bonne figure. Tout ce qu'il détestait. Pire encore, Chanyeol serait présent et il ne lui tardait vraiment pas de s'entretenir avec lui. 

Le week-end ne fut pas si catastrophique que cela, sa mauvaise humeur devait se sentir et peu de personne avaient tenté de l'approcher, à son plus grand soulagement et au plus grand désarroi de ses parents. Il en était désolé, mais il était comme ça et n'était pas prêt de changer. Il avait déjà fait suffisamment de sacrifices pour eux. Oui, il aimait ses parents mais il y avait des choses qui étaient au-dessus de ses forces – comme trouver une gentille fille à papa à marier par exemple. Impossible. 

Ses parents étaient au courant de son homosexualité mais s'illusionnaient encore à croire qu'il allait changer d'avis et se marier. C'était idiot mais Kris ne disait rien, il était fils unique après tout, il comprenait que cela déçoive et contrarie les plans de ses parents pour son futur. C'était cependant un poids de plus sur ses épaules, non seulement il était différent mais en plus il ne pouvait pas être l'enfant rêvé que ses parents espéraient. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais rien dit, Kris lisait dans leurs yeux l'espoir, la déception et l'inquiétude. Et cela lui était insupportable. 

Il était en train de boire son énième verre de champagne lorsque Chanyeol le trouva, accompagné d'une autre jeune femme que celle qu'il avait amenée à la fête de fin d'année. Kris soupira discrètement mais l'accueillit avec un sourire. 

\- Je ne t'ai quasiment pas vu cette semaine. Remarqua Chanyeol.  
\- Oh, j'ai été pas mal occupé. On a de nouveaux clients et je devais vérifier leurs dossiers. Se défendit-il, évitant son regard en avalant un amuse-gueule.  
\- Ce serait bien qu'on se fasse une soirée dans la semaine, rien que tous les deux, ça fait un bail ! Proposa-t-il, le bousculant gentiment.

Le sourire de Kris se crispa mais il hocha la tête tout de même avant de prétexter devoir aider sa mère. Chanyeol ne sembla pas voir à travers son mensonge et le laissa partir en lui tapotant l'épaule. 

Autant dire que Kris évita son meilleur ami tout le reste de la journée. 

 

 

La semaine suivante, la température fut écrasante à l'extérieur et leurs locaux devinrent insupportables pour travailler. La chaleur était insoutenable et la climatisation ne marchait pas au maximum – elle était réglée automatiquement et cela prendrait quelques jours pour l'augmenter manuellement. 

Kris avait donc autorisé ses employés à ne pas porter de veste ni de cravate, bien que le pantalon et la chemise soient toujours de rigueur. La chaleur était telle que Kris, lui-même, était obligé de ne pas s'appuyer contre le dossier de son siège pour éviter de rester collé contre celui-ci tellement il suait. Il avait aussi autorisé sa secrétaire à porter une jupe plus courte que d'ordinaire et à troquer un haut à manche longue pour un débardeur mais lorsqu'il voyait certains de ses employés tourner autour d'elle plutôt que de travailler il se demandait si c'était une bonne idée. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait l'enfermer dans son bureau non plus. 

Heureusement que les femmes ne l'intéressaient pas, pensa-t-il, cela aurait été un enfer pour lui sinon. Avec les hommes tout allait bien puisqu'ils restaient habillés. 

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte de son erreur lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de réunion pour le meeting hebdomadaire. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que le client, Baekhyun en tant que porte-parole de Chanyeol et lui-même. Le problème n'était pas Baekhyun en soi, mais plutôt Baekhyun en simple chemise blanche quasiment transparente, la peau luisante de sueur et les lèvres rougies à force de passer sa langue dessus pour se les hydrater. 

Kris manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'il entra et se rattrapa en toussant. Il s'assit ensuite et laissa Baekhyun faire sa présentation. Celui-ci était dynamique, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Il échangeait ses idées avec le client et se tournait vers Kris pour avoir son approbation de temps à autre. Tout ce que Kris réussit à faire fut d'hocher la tête et d'éviter de le fixer trop longtemps, ce qui était bien compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Baekhyun remonta ses manches et Kris ne put s'empêcher de fixer sa peau blanche immaculée, ses mains délicates et frêles, et son imagination l'emmena malgré lui sur des terres dangereuses. 

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Baekhyun fit une pause pour boire. Kris grogna en apercevant sa pomme d'adam bouger lorsqu'il avala et les quelques gouttes qui glissèrent sur son menton. Comment allait-il tenir une heure comme ça ? Son pantalon devenait vraiment inconfortable et il se sentit mortifié d'avoir ce genre de réaction au travail, en plein meeting, dans de telles circonstances et surtout en présence de Baekhyun. Il n'était plus un ado pré-pubère bon sang ! 

Son supplice ne dura pas si longtemps que ça finalement et il réussit à se calmer rapidement, se concentrant sur ses notes et son client. Une fois le meeting terminé, Kris salua le client et souffla un bon coup. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Baekhyun se tourna vers lui et l'observa longuement, intrigué.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.  
\- Uh. La chaleur. Je n'en peux plus. Répondit-il.

Baekhyun hocha la tête et soupira également. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et s'étira, et Kris détourna le regard. Ils devaient encore vérifier quelques détails et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Courage, pensa-t-il.

\- Dis, ça t'ennuie si j'enlève ma chemise puisqu'on est entre nous ? Fit-il soudainement, se faisant de l'air avec une feuille. 

Les signaux d'alarme clignotèrent dans son esprit mais Kris ne put que dire oui, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser et Baekhyun trouverait étrange qu'il le fasse. Baekhyun retira alors sa chemise avec dextérité – Kris n'imagina pas du tout Baekhyun le déshabiller, non, pas du tout – et Kris bénit tous les saints lorsqu'il aperçut son marcel blanc en dessous. En même temps, il aurait été étrange que Baekhyun se mette à demi-nu dans une salle de réunion, raisonna-t-il.

Ils travaillèrent efficacement, Kris se donnant corps et âme dans ce dossier pour accélérer les choses et quarante minutes plus tard ils avaient fini. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et se sourirent mutuellement, fiers de leur travail. Avant qu'il ne sorte cependant, Baekhyun s'avança vers Kris timidement et attrapa sa main, le faisant se figer sous le choc. 

Le plus jeune caressa sa main doucement et fit glisser ses doigts sur son avant-bras, arrachant un frisson à Kris. Celui-ci ancra son regard dans le sien, surpris, se léchant les lèvres inconsciemment. Baekhyun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, hésitant.

\- On ne s'est pas vus rien que tous les deux depuis un moment. Chuchota-t-il.

Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies mais cela pouvait très bien provenir de la chaleur. Baekhyun venait de dire exactement la même chose que Chanyeol à quelques mots près. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi discret qu'il le pensait. 

\- Et j'avais pensé qu'on pouvait peut-être passer à l'étape supérieure non ? Proposa-t-il, les yeux brillants. 

Kris resta muet, ne sachant quoi dire. Baekhyun faisait le premier pas, comme toujours, et Kris se sentait comme un idiot. Comment pouvait-il douter de lui alors qu'il était celui qui lui tendait la main à chaque fois qu'il se renfermait sur lui-même et cherchait à fuir ? 

Il lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur sa taille fine. Baekhyun se laissa faire, agrippant ses bras, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour rapprocher leurs visages. Tandis que Kris allait se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et ils sursautèrent à l'unisson, s'éloignant le plus possible l'un de l'autre.

\- Entrez. Fit Kris, se raclant la gorge.  
\- Désolée de vous déranger, c'est juste pour vous prévenir que votre rendez-vous de demain matin a été annulé. Je voulais vous prévenir avant de partir. Expliqua sa secrétaire en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
\- D'accord, merci. Bonne soirée et à demain Jessica ! La remercia Kris, souriant poliment.  
\- Bonne soirée. A demain. Répondit-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Kris soupira et se tourna vers Baekhyun qui faisant semblant de ranger ses papiers. Il sourit, amusé, puis l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement. 

\- C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé mais c'est mieux que rien non ? Fit Kris, caressant ses hanches.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il y a plus romantique comme premier baiser mais bon...Répondit le plus jeune, rougissant. Par contre je dois y aller, on se voit demain ?  
\- Ok, à demain. Fit-il, masquant sa déception et le relâchant. 

Baekhyun déposa un baiser sur sa joue, attrapa sa chemise et ses papiers et sortit après lui avoir fait un signe de main. Kris, une fois seul, rangea ses affaires et se dirigea à son bureau.

Il se passa les doigts sur les lèvres et repensa au baiser, satisfait. L'échange avait été bref et chaste mais cela avait été suffisant pour accélérer son rythme cardiaque. De plus, il ne voulait pas aller trop vite et ils n'avaient toujours pas eu cette discussion concernant Chanyeol. A cette pensée, Kris soupira. Il fallait réellement qu'ils aient cette discussion s'ils voulaient aller plus loin dans leur relation. Il préférait qu'ils partent sur de bonnes bases et non pas sur des secrets et non-dits. 

Il inviterait Baekhyun à sortir le week-end prochain et ils en parleraient, c'était décidé. 

 

 

Après avoir refusé l'invitation de Chanyeol deux fois déjà, la troisième fois il n'eut pas le choix que d'accepter – à contre cœur. Son meilleur ami lui donna rendez-vous dans un bar qu'ils fréquentaient souvent depuis l'université.

Il inspira un bon coup avant de rentrer et poussa la porte. Chanyeol se trouvait à leur place habituelle, une bière devant lui. Kris commanda une bière en passant au bar et s'assit en face de lui, le surprenant. 

\- Hey. Fit-il dans un sourire.  
\- Ça va ? Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda Kris.  
\- Oh dix minutes tout au plus. Répondit-il vaguement.  
\- Ok. Fit simplement Kris, sirotant sa boisson. 

Chanyeol le regarda étrangement.

\- Tu ne poses pas ton manteau ? Tu veux déjà partir ? Se moqua-t-il.

Kris laissa échapper un « oh » et se déshabilla, se mettant à l'aise. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se détendre et Chanyeol ne mit pas longtemps à s'en apercevoir.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es bizarre en ce moment. Tenta-t-il prudemment.  
\- C'est...pas évident à dire en fait. Avoua-t-il, fixant le bord de son verre.  
\- Dis-moi, tu peux tout me dire tu le sais. L'encouragea son meilleur ami.

Kris se figea à ses mots et releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Vraiment ? Je peux tout te dire ? Fit-il, sa colère refaisant surface.  
\- Bien sûr. Dit Chanyeol en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Alors toi aussi tu me dis tout n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit Kris, le dévisageant d'un air grave.

Chanyeol se recula dans son siège, confus. 

\- Pourquoi tu m'agresses soudainement ? Marmonna-t-il.  
\- Réponds à ma question, elle est simple non ? Tu es mon meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu es censé tout me dire et moi de même ? C'est bien ça ? Insista-t-il.  
\- Oui...Bredouilla Chanyeol, perplexe.  
\- Alors pourquoi suis-je le seul à te confier des choses ? à tout te dire ? Alors que tu ne me dis rien et me caches des choses, des choses importantes à ton sujet qui plus est. Accusa Kris, élevant la voix.

Il avait réellement essayé de la jouer cool et de rester calme mais il en était incapable, et une fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche il ne pouvait plus se taire, il devait continuer.

\- Qu'elle n'a pas été ma surprise d'apprendre que tu étais attiré par les hommes également-  
\- Je ne l'ai jamais caché ! L'interrompit-il, écarquillant les yeux.  
\- Tu ne me l'as jamais dit Chanyeol, même quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais gay tu n'as jamais rien dit. Cracha-t-il, se sentant blessé et trahi. Et après j'apprends quoi ? Que tu es sorti avec Baek et que c'est ton ex. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je lui donne un boulot ? Tu voulais le récupérer ? C'est aussi pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je sorte avec ? Hein ? Dis-moi Chanyeol, puisqu'on se dit tout. 

Son meilleur ami baissa les yeux, à court de mots. Il laissa échapper un soupir et se massa la nuque nerveusement. Kris savait qu'il l'avait mis au pied du mur et qu'il allait être obligé de lui parler cette fois-ci. Kris ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas d'explications. Voir son meilleur ami aussi préoccupé aurait dû lui faire plaisir dans un sens, c'était ce qu'il voulait après tout, lui rendre coup pour coup ce qu'il avait ressenti, pourtant il se sentait encore plus misérable. Il ne voulait pas que Chanyeol souffre, il voulait des réponses, des raisons. Il devait bien en avoir pour cacher une partie de sa vie à son soi-disant meilleur ami non ?

\- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.  
\- Je n'ai pas fait exprès de ne pas t'en parler ok ? C'est juste...Baek et moi on a commencé à se voir à l'université juste un peu avant que tu m'annonces ton homosexualité. Je m'amusais déjà avec des garçons à ce moment-là, pour essayer tu vois ? Mais on s'amusait juste, ça n'a jamais été sérieux. Avec Baek on couchait ensemble et on était potes, pas de prises de tête et on passait du bon temps. Expliqua-t-il calmement. 

Chanyeol fit une pause et but une gorgée de sa boisson, tandis que Kris l'observait attentivement.

\- Quand tu m'as annoncé que tu préférais les hommes je me suis senti con, cela faisait des mois que je couchais avec des mecs sans me poser de questions existentielles sur ma sexualité ou autre alors que pour toi c'était très sérieux. T'as passé une période horrible à cause de ça, ça a remis beaucoup de choses en question dans ta vie n'est-ce pas ? Avec tes parents, tes amis – tu as arrêté de sortir, et tu passais ton temps planqué dans ta chambre ou la BU à réviser comme si tu étais anormal ou je ne sais quoi. Te voir comme ça a été horrible pour moi, je me sentais vraiment coupable parce que pour moi ce n'était pas important, mes parents s'en foutaient, je m'amusais simplement. Continua-t-il, relevant les yeux sur son meilleur ami.

Kris restait figé, encaissant toutes ces informations. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de tout ça, il n'avait jamais remarqué que Chanyeol sortait avec des garçons, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son meilleur ami soit intéressé par la gente masculine, même pour s'amuser. Beaucoup de choses s'expliquaient désormais, le fait qu'il soit si mystérieux concernant ses conquêtes à l'époque, ses sorties avec des 'potes' à trainer ou autre. Etait-ce sa couverture pour aller voir Baekhyun ou les autres ? 

Kris comprenait mieux les raisons qui le poussaient à ne jamais amener ses 'amis' dans leur chambre et le fait qu'il découche souvent. Il avait été si aveugle. Il en voulait à Chanyeol de ne lui avoir rien dit à ce moment-là car il s'était senti seul et incompris. Si seulement il avait su que Chanyeol était comme lui, enfin en partie, peut-être auraient-ils pu en parler et Kris n'aurait peut-être pas aussi mal vécu son coming out. Peut-être. Ou pas. Maintenant il était trop tard pour penser à ce genre de choses de toute façon. 

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais je n'osais pas, je ne savais pas comment te le dire et tu semblais si mal. Tu étais dans ton monde et tu ne voyais plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de toi. Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas si important et puis j'ai continué ma vie. On s'est séparés avec Baek pas longtemps après, on était mieux en tant qu'amis qu'autre chose et il voulait se poser, pas moi. On a gardé contact et je suis sorti avec d'autres mecs mais je prenais pas vraiment mon pied alors je suis revenu aux filles. Avoua-t-il dans un sourire gêné.  
\- Donc tu n'aimes pas vraiment les hommes ? Questionna Kris, confus.  
\- Non, pas vraiment. Il m'arrive d'être attiré par quelques hommes mais ça ne va pas plus loin. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules. 

Kris hocha la tête et but la moitié de son verre sous le regard inquiet de Chanyeol.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vraiment te cacher des choses...c'est juste...que ça c'est fait comme ça. Je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir mais je ne pensais pas à mal. Vraiment. Continua-t-il, l'air sérieux.  
\- Est-ce que...Commença Kris, embarrassé.  
\- J'ai été attiré par toi ? Termina-t-il pour lui. Oui, bien sûr. Qui n'aurait pas été attiré par toi ? Dit-il dans un sourire.

Son meilleur ami se racla la gorge, rougissant légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir ce genre de conversation avec Chanyeol, le plus grand coureur de jupon qu'il connaisse. Comme quoi, la vie était bizarrement faîte parfois. 

\- Mais t'étais mon meilleur ami, et je voulais pas tout gâcher pour m'amuser. Encore moins lorsque j'ai su que tu préférais les hommes, c'était hors de question. Avoua-t-il. Mais...comment tu as su pour Baek ?  
\- Je vous ai entendu lorsque vous vous disputiez l'autre fois. Soupira-t-il. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Baekhyun et...je vous ai entendu.  
\- Désolé pour ça...S'excusa Chanyeol, le regard triste. Je ne voulais pas que l'apprennes comme ça ou que tu penses que je ne te faisais pas confiance. C'est pour ça que tu es parti l'aprèm ? Et que tu m'évitais après ? Enfin nous évitais ?  
\- Oui, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. J'étais déçu, en colère et je me sentais trahi. Tu me connais je suis incapable de faire semblant, il valait mieux que je vous évite le temps de m'éclaircir les idées. Répondit-il.  
\- T'as dû de te faire des millions de films, tel que je te connais. Dit-il en secouant la tête. D'un côté je suis content que tu aies attendu sinon je pense que tu m'aurais cassé la gueule, mais de l'autre je m'en veux de te faire encore du mal inconsciemment. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais. Je voulais aussi te le dire pour Baek mais...il ne voulait pas. Et après quand tu t'es intéressé à lui...je ne pouvais plus. Se justifia-t-il. Mais en tout cas, sache que Baek et moi c'est bel et bien terminé, il n'y a rien entre nous, il est tout à toi ok ?

Kris sourit et hocha la tête. Oui, ça au moins il le savait. 

\- J'ai aussi entendu pour le secret de Baek ? Tu ne peux pas me dire je suppose ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, ça c'est à lui de le faire. Fit-il sérieusement.  
\- Je comprends. Soupira Kris. 

Chanyeol lui tapota l'épaule et finit son verre avant d'en recommander d'autres pour eux deux cette fois-ci. Ils discutèrent ensuite de leurs années d'université, se replongeant dans leurs souvenirs. Chanyeol lui raconta quelques anecdotes concernant ses conquêtes masculines, anecdotes que Kris aurait préféré ne pas savoir honnêtement mais il était tout de même rassuré que Chanyeol lui parle librement de tout ça, ils n'avaient jamais eu aucun secret ni aucun tabou entre eux auparavant il ne voulait pas qu'il y en ait maintenant. Chanyeol semblait penser la même chose et Kris se sentait beaucoup mieux, il avait en quelque sorte l'impression d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami.

 

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, épuisé et avec la gueule de bois, il ne put s'empêcher de maudire son meilleur ami. Il était très heureux d'avoir pu partager ce moment avec lui mais ils n'auraient pas dû boire autant un soir de semaine. Chanyeol était peut-être habitué à sortir et assurer sa semaine de travail en même temps mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kris.

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois depuis des mois, Kris arriva en retard à son bureau, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez, pas rasé et avec des vêtements froissés. Sa secrétaire, Jessica, écarquilla les yeux en le voyant arriver mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle lui proposa gentiment de repasser ses vêtements rapidement dans la salle de repos avant qu'il n'ait son rendez-vous et si Kris n'était pas dans un état aussi lamentable il lui aurait sûrement souri. 

Kris se retrouva donc en boxer dans son bureau, priant pour que personne ne vienne le déranger pendant les quelques minutes où il se trouvait sans vêtements, ce serait un coup de massue magistral pour sa réputation – et son égo. 

Il en profita pour envoyer quelques messages de menace à Chanyeol qui se contenta de se moquer de lui et de lui envoyer des photos et vidéos des idioties qu'il avait dîtes et faîtes la veille. Mortifié, Kris le harcela pour qu'il les efface aussitôt mais Chanyeol cessa de lui répondre. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Chanyeol ne perde pas son téléphone ou que personne ne puisse avoir accès à ses fichiers compromettants. 

Rectification, il espérait que Baekhyun n'aurait jamais accès à ce genre de photos et vidéos de lui. Du moins, pas avant qu'ils ne deviennent 'officiels'. 

Jessica revint quelques minutes plus tard et Kris se rhabilla rapidement, la remerciant vivement. Repasser les vêtements de son patron n'était pas vraiment son métier et rien ne l'obligeait à le faire, heureusement qu'elle était l'une des seules à ne pas être effrayée par la personnalité distante de Kris et savait qui était le vrai Kris. Pour cela il devait bien évidemment remercier Chanyeol et sa grande bouche. 

 

 

Puisqu'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'éviter son meilleur ami et Baekhyun, Kris les retrouva à midi à la cafétéria pour manger avec eux. Lorsqu'il le vit arriver, Chanyeol manqua de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau et Kris lui lança un regard noir. 

Baekhyun le détailla longuement puis les regarda tour à tour avant de sourire. Visiblement, il avait compris.

\- Plus jamais je ne sors un soir de semaine. Grogna-t-il en s'asseyant. Non en fait plus jamais tout court. Et encore moins avec toi.  
\- Tout de suite les grands mots. Hier tu ne disais pas ça ! Rétorqua Chanyeol, amusé.  
\- J'étais bourré, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ou ce que je disais. Soupira Kris.  
\- Ah, vis un peu Kris. T'es encore jeune ! Tu devrais profiter. Commenta son meilleur ami.  
\- Je te signale que j'ai des responsabilités, je ne peux pas me permettre de profiter comme tu dis. Marmonna-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres employés pour s'assurer que personne n'écoutait puis se détendit lorsqu'il remarqua que personne ne prêtait attention à leur table. 

\- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme si une fois de temps en temps tu t'amuses et arrives au boulot en retard enfin ! S'exclama Chanyeol.  
\- Je suis arrivé avec une heure de retard, pas rasé, les vêtements froissés et avec la gueule de bois. J'avais un rendez-vous ce matin je te signal idiot. Répondit-il, exaspéré.  
\- Oh, ça a été quand même ? S'inquiéta Baekhyun.

Kris hocha la tête et lui offrit un sourire tandis que Chanyeol grimaçait en les regardant avant de crier et de se baisser pour masser sa jambe. 

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me frapper non plus ! Râla-t-il, les regardant tour à tour.

Baekhyun rit légèrement et lança un regard complice vers Kris, visiblement ils avaient eu la même idée. 

\- Tais-toi et mange. Conclut Baekhyun. 

 

 

Son rendez-vous avec Baekhyun était prévu pour le lendemain et Kris se sentait nerveux. Il ne savait pas du tout où l'emmener. Il lui fallait un endroit tranquille pour qu'ils puissent parler, mais pas trop intime non plus sinon Kris ne résisterait pas et lui sauterait immédiatement dessus et ce n'était pas vraiment le but de ce rendez-vous. Ils devaient parler d'eux, mais Kris voulait aussi que Baekhyun s'amuse et prenne du bon temps.

Entre deux dossiers il cherchait des idées sur google mais rien ne semblait le satisfaire. Il lui fallait trouver une idée et vite. Il envoya donc un message à Chanyeol pour qu'il l'aide, son meilleur ami était la personne la plus proche de Baekhyun après tout, il devait connaître ses goûts. Ils travaillaient ensemble et se connaissaient depuis longtemps. 

Chanyeol...J'ai un rendez-vous avec Baek demain, aide-moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tu n'es pas en train de me demander ce que je pense que tu me demandes ???

De quoi tu parles ??? J'ai besoin d'idées !!! C'est toi qui le connais le mieux...

De quel genre d'idées parles-tu...omg

Kris fronça les sourcils, confus avant de réaliser ce que son ami avait compris. Il grogna et se hâta de lui répondre.

Pas le genre d'idées auquel tu penses...ugh je ne veux pas savoir...Bref, aide-moi ?!

Cinéma ! Par contre il aime que les films d'action...tes plans romantiques tombent à l'eau hahahahahaha

Cinéma ? Pensa Kris. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas l'endroit rêvé pour un rendez-vous romantique mais si Baekhyun aimait y aller, après tout pourquoi pas ! Ils pourraient bien manger un petit quelque chose après et discuter. Rassuré, Kris remercia son meilleur ami et se remit au travail.

 

 

Lorsqu'il aperçut Baekhyun s'approcher de sa voiture, Kris sourit et lui fit un signe de main. Cela faisait 20 minutes qu'il poireautait devant l'entreprise à attendre Baekhyun, celui-ci ayant insisté pour se retrouver ici bien que Kris lui ait proposé de passer le chercher chez lui. 

\- Tu attends depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il timidement une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.  
\- Non, j'arrive juste. Mentit-il dans un sourire. 

Baekhyun lui sourit simplement et se dirigea vers la porte passager. Kris entra à son tour dans la voiture, s'attacha et se tourna vers lui avant de démarrer.

\- Cinéma et restaurant ça te va ? C'est un peu cliché et pas très original mais j'ai pensé que...ce serait un bon début. Annonça-t-il, gêné.  
\- C'est parfait. Je n'aime pas vraiment les endroits trop bling bling et les rendez-vous sérieux. Je suis quelqu'un de très simple ! Répondit Baekhyun, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Kris rit légèrement et secoua la tête, il avait terriblement envie d'effacer ce petit sourire narquois des lèvres de Baekhyun, de préférence avec ses propres lèvres. Mais la soirée ne faisait que commencer il aurait tout le temps de le faire plus tard.

Ils décidèrent d'aller voir le dernier spiderman, et furent les premiers à s'installer dans la salle, popcorn et cannettes de coca en main. Baekhyun commença à piocher dans le pot avant même que le film ne commence et Kris l'observa faire, amusé. Il releva l'accoudoir qui les séparait et enroula son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, celui-ci se figeant avant de s'appuyer contre lui, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. 

Kris fut surpris que Baekhyun ne parle pas durant le film, il pensait que le plus jeune était le genre de personne à faire des commentaires tout au long du film mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Au contraire, Baekhyun resta silencieux et très concentré, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Kris, lui, passa beaucoup plus de temps à le regarder qu'à suivre le film, aussi prévisible que cela puisse paraître. 

Baekhyun dut sentir son regard sur lui puisqu'il tourna la tête au bout d'un moment et Kris fut pris en flagrant délit. Il se mordit la lèvre, embarrassé, et le plus jeune haussa un sourcil avant de se reconcentrer sur le film. Kris sourit pour lui-même avant de sursauter lorsque Baekhyun se redressa pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. 

\- C'est le film qu'il faut que tu regardes. Souffla-t-il dans son oreille. 

Kris secoua la tête et embrassa le haut de son crâne, le serrant davantage contre lui. Le film ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça, tout ce qui lui importait était Baekhyun. Etre auprès de lui, sentir sa présence, son odeur et pouvoir le toucher, le serrer dans ses bras. Le reste lui importait peu. 

Une fois le film terminé, Baekhyun fit semblant de lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir suivi l'histoire mais se reprit rapidement lorsque Kris lui proposa de le ramener chez lui. Le plus jeune s'accrocha à son bras et enfouit son visage contre son épaule. 

\- Allons manger ? Proposa-t-il.

Triomphant, Kris hocha la tête et se moqua ouvertement de lui, l'entraînant vers un restaurant japonais un peu plus loin. Chanyeol lui avait conseillé, Baekhyun était très friand de nourriture japonaise. Le restaurant était cosy et peu fréquenté, parfait pour leur rendez-vous. Un petit silence s'installa lorsqu'ils furent assis, menus en main et surtout seul à seul. 

\- Ça fait du bien de se retrouver juste tous les deux. Confia Baekhyun.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ça faisait un petit moment...Répondit Kris, se massant la nuque. 

Baekhyun posa son menu et fixa le plus âgé avec un air sérieux.

\- Tu as été distant ces derniers jours. Fit-il remarquer, se mordant la lèvre.  
\- Oui, je sais. J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir...Commença-t-il prudemment.  
\- Par rapport à nous ? Est-ce que ça va trop vite ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda le plus jeune, inquiet.

Kris le vit se tendre et se hâta de lui prendre la main pour le rassurer. 

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Réfuta-t-il. Pour être honnête, j'ai paniqué. Au début, je pensais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à moi et que je me faisais des films. Il s'est avéré que non, c'est toi qui as fait le premier pas en plus. En fait, à chaque fois je doute alors que tu es celui qui viens toujours vers moi en premier. C'est idiot, c'est plutôt toi qui devrais douter de moi. Dit-il dans un sourire.  
\- Je ne doute pas de toi. Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. Tu me plais depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Avoua Baekhyun sans réfléchir.

Il se mordit la lèvre une fois qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, gêné. Kris lui sourit, il aimait son honnêteté, Baekhyun n'avait aucune raison d'être gêné. 

\- Je suis plutôt...anxieux ? Je réfléchis beaucoup et je me prends un peu trop la tête. Du coup, je me fais souvent des films et je passe pour un égocentrique la majeure partie du temps mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en moi, et j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres. C'est mon plus gros problème. Expliqua-t-il calmement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. 

Baekhyun caressa ses phalanges, l'écoutant attentivement.

\- Bref, pour en revenir à nous. J'ai surpris votre conversation à Chanyeol et toi la dernière fois. Je voulais m'excuser et...je vous ai entendu parler de votre passé commun. Et de ton secret. Je ne savais pas que Chanyeol était sorti avec des hommes, et ça m'a blessé de savoir qu'il ne me disait pas tout, je pensais qu'il ne me faisait pas confiance. Après, je me suis senti trahi par vous deux, je me suis demandé si vous n'étiez pas encore ensemble ou si vous ne vouliez pas vous remettre en couple. Je me suis fait des films tout seul...et savoir que tu me cachais d'autres choses en plus ça faisait beaucoup. J'avais besoin de digérer tout ça et de prendre du recul. Dit-il, levant les yeux pour voir l'expression qu'affichait Baekhyun.

Celui-ci hocha la tête pour qu'il continue. 

\- J'ai mis les choses au clair avec Chanyeol, on s'est expliqués et tout va bien maintenant. Il y avait une grande partie de sa vie que je ne savais pas, quel mauvais meilleur ami je fais n'est-ce pas. Rit-il légèrement. 

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et serra sa main, soufflant un « non ».

\- Il ne me restait qu'à en parler avec toi. Pour ton secret, je redis ce que je t'avais déjà dit, prends ton temps. Tu me le diras quand tu seras prêt, seulement si tu en as envie ok ? Et pour Chanyeol et toi, je sais maintenant que c'est du passé, ça ne me regarde pas, c'est entre vous deux et tout ce qui m'importe maintenant c'est toi et moi. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi, et j'aimerais...que tu sois mon petit-ami. Officiellement je veux dire. Enfin, si tu veux ? Demanda-t-il, souriant.  
\- Bien sûr que je veux, idiot. Répondit Baekhyun dans un rire. Je pensais que mes intentions étaient claires. 

Kris étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il sentit un pied remonter le long de son mollet, et écarquilla les yeux en observant la mine faussement innocente du plus jeune. 

\- Bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je ne compte plus me retenir. Sache que je suis quelqu'un d'imprévisible et très possessif. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser, il est hors de question que tu te retrouves sans vêtements devant Jessica encore une fois, ok ? Je viendrai repasser moi-même tes affaires s'il faut. Le menaça-t-il, le pointant du doigt.  
\- Comment as-tu su ça ? Fit Kris, surpris.  
\- J'ai mes sources. Dit-il simplement, souriant en coin. Ne change pas de sujet. Plus jamais, c'est compris ?! 

Le plus âgé sourit simplement et porta sa main à sa bouche, y déposant un baiser. Baekhyun se mordit la lèvre et lui lança un regard brûlant, se léchant les lèvres. Kris se figea en remarquant son expression, ses yeux brillants le dévorant du regard et ses lèvres humides et rougies. Il se racla la gorge et reposa leurs mains liées sur la table, détournant le regard. Si Baekhyun continuait à le regarder ainsi, il ne répondrait plus de lui-même. 

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment faim ? Souffla Baekhyun d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée. 

Kris le détailla un instant, confus, ses yeux passant rapidement de son regard à ses lèvres plusieurs fois. 

\- Non. Souffla-t-il. 

Ce fut la réponse que le plus jeune semblait attendre, il se leva brusquement, faisant grincer la chaise sur le parquet et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Main dans la main, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture de Kris en silence. La tension était palpable dans la voiture tandis qu'ils se fixaient, se retenant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

\- Chez toi ou chez moi ? Fit soudainement Kris.  
\- On peut aller chez moi...Proposa Baekhyun.

Kris lui sourit et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, la caressant lentement avant de démarrer. Baekhyun lui donna les instructions pour se rendre chez lui et ce fut les seules paroles qui furent échangées. Baekhyun regardait par la fenêtre, plongé dans ses pensées tandis que Kris jetait quelques coups d'œil en sa direction.

\- Tu peux encore changer d'avis. Dit-il doucement, une fois qu'ils furent stationnés devant l'immeuble de Baekhyun.  
\- Non, c'est bon. J'en suis sûr. Sourit le plus jeune, le léger tremblement de ses mains trahissant se nervosité.

Kris lui prit la main dès qu'ils furent sortis de la voiture et embrassa sa tempe pour le rassurer. Si Baekhyun venait à tout stopper, Kris le ferait sans hésiter. Il ne voulait pas lui forcer la main ni que tout aille trop vite entre eux, il voulait que Baekhyun soit sûr de son choix et surtout il voulait qu'il sache qu'il pouvait tout arrêter quand il le souhaitait. Même si au fond bien sûr Kris espérait qu'il ne le fasse pas. 

Kris se comporta en vrai gentleman et attendit que la porte soit fermée pour se jeter sur les lèvres de son petit-ami, l'embrassant fougueusement. Baekhyun laissa échapper un cri de surprise avant de se laisser aller contre lui et de répondre à son baiser avec la même intensité. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules de Kris jusqu'à ses bras qu'il caressa lentement de haut en bas et de bas en haut dans le but d'apaiser son amant cependant. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. 

Le plus âgé se détacha de ses lèvres pour reprendre sa respiration et ralentir la cadence. Il s'était un peu emporté, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher lorsqu'il était proche de Baekhyun. Le plus jeune le rendait fou et il avait du mal à se contrôler en sa présence. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : le faire sien. Son désir pour Baekhyun était bien plus violent qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et c'était aussi effrayant qu'excitant. 

Il sourit pour lui-même, se léchant les lèvres, savourant le goût de Baekhyun sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci rougit, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Kris déposa un furtif baiser sur ses lèvres et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Baekhyun, respirant son odeur à plein poumons. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il prenne son temps. 

Baekhyun enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre lui à son tour, glissant ses lèvres sur sa peau au creux de son cou. Sans briser leur étreinte, Kris déboutonna sa propre chemise avec dextérité et Baekhyun l'aida à s'en débarrasser en poussant le tissu jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Le plus jeune embrassa son épaule dénudée, ses doigts parcourant son dos en de douces caresses, arrachant quelques frissons à son amant. 

Kris hésita un instant puis posa ses mains sur les hanches de Baekhyun, ses pouces soulevant son T-shirt et faisant des ronds sur sa peau, comme pour lui demander la permission. Son petit-ami se recula et retira lui-même son haut, lui offrant un sourire complice en guise de réponse. Kris sourit à son tour et le dévora du regard. 

\- On ne devrait pas rester dans l'entrée. Chuchota Baekhyun. 

Kris hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner dans la chambre, jetant un regard circulaire sur les pièces qu'il traversait. Il espérait rester assez longtemps pour visiter l'appartement de Baekhyun. Une fois dans la chambre, Baekhyun ferma la porte doucement derrière eux et se tourna timidement vers Kris, le regard fuyant. 

Le plus âgé serra sa main et l'entraîna jusqu'au pied du lit sur lequel il s'assit, attirant Baekhyun entre ses jambes. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans dire un mot, puis Kris dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux collés contre le front de Baekhyun, ses doigts caressant son visage tendrement. Le plus jeune inspira un bon coup, attrapa les mains de Kris et les posa sur le haut de son jean. 

Kris se figea, lui lançant un regard interrogateur auquel Baekhyun répondit par un hochement de tête. Kris déboucla alors sa ceinture et déboutonna son jean, ne faisant cependant aucun autre geste pour lui retirer son pantalon. Le boxer de Baekhyun était largement visible et une légère bosse le déformait. Kris grogna et crispa ses doigts sur les hanches de son petit-ami, se mordant les lèvres d'envie. 

La vue de Baekhyun debout entre ses jambes, les joues rougies, la respiration saccadée et clairement excité était plus que jouissive et Kris se retenait de le jeter sur le lit sans plus de cérémonie. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Baekhyun haussa un sourcil, repoussa les mains de Kris et fit glisser son jean le long de ses jambes fines d'une lenteur calculée. 

Il posa ensuite sa main contre le torse de Kris et l'obligea à reculer sur le lit, grimpant dessus à genoux pour le suivre. Une fois que Kris eut atteint le haut du lit, il se laissa tomber sur le dos et attendit patiemment que Baekhyun lui retire son pantalon, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Son amant fit parcourir ses doigts le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles où il se stoppa net. Presque violemment il tira sur le bas du pantalon de Kris, l'obligeant à relever ses fesses pour le déshabiller. 

Kris poussa un petit cri de stupeur, ne s'y attendant pas, et écarquilla les yeux lorsque Baekhyun balança son pantalon par-dessus son épaule avant de venir s'asseoir sur son bassin. Amusé, il sourit en coin et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kris, tout en donnant un petit coup de reins expert leur arrachant un gémissement à tous les deux.

\- Et moi qui pensais que j'allais trop vite ! Marmonna Kris, étouffant un rire.

Baekhyun gloussa contre son torse et se redressa légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre tu sais. Répondit-il, faisant courir ses doigts sur la peau de son amant.

Kris ne répondit pas et caressa ses bras, prenant son temps pour le détailler. Le regard de Baekhyun s'adoucit et il se pencha de nouveau pour l'embrasser plusieurs fois, de simples baisers en surface. La distraction s'avéra efficace car Kris se rendit compte que trop tard que son boxer n'était plus sur lui mais quelque part au pied du lit. Triomphant, Baekhyun lui sourit et retira son propre sous-vêtement.

Le plus âgé n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se sentir gêné, Baekhyun commença à onduler son bassin contre le sien, s'appuyant sur son torse pour se mouvoir. Kris le laissa faire, caressant chaque parcelle de peau accessible, de ses épaules à ses fesses jusqu'à ses cuisses mais aussi ses épaules et ses bras. Les mouvements du plus jeune étaient lents et lascifs mais la friction entre leurs deux corps leur arrachait de violentes vagues de plaisir. Le contact de leurs peaux nues était addictif, Baekhyun était addictif et Kris se perdait à corps perdu dans cet océan de volupté. 

Les bras tremblants, Baekhyun laissa échapper un long râle de plaisir avant de s'effondrer sur le corps de son amant, exténué. Kris embrassa sa tempe et le serra contre lui tandis que Baekhyun se remettait de son orgasme, ses paumes chaudes glissant sur sa peau en sueur. Le plus jeune releva la tête pour quémander un baiser et enroula sa main autour de l'érection de Kris, l'embrassant langoureusement jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la jouissance. 

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et l'atmosphère changea du tout au tout, se transformant en un cocon de douceur et de tendresse, les deux amants s'embrassant sensuellement. Kris était rassuré de voir qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et qu'ils pouvaient partager autre chose que des baisers et caresses érotiques. Il était rassuré de savoir qu'il avait le bon choix. 

\- Est-ce que c'est le moment où je dois me rhabiller et partir comme un voleur ? Chuchota Kris, fier de sa blague. 

Baekhyun se figea un instant avant de se reprendre et de lui sourire, se serrant davantage contre lui.

\- Je vais prendre ça pour un non. Rajouta le plus âgé, fermant les yeux. Bonne nuit Baek.  
\- Bonne nuit. Répondit son amant. 

 

 

Kris fut réveillé en sursaut lorsque la porte d'entrée de Baekhyun s'ouvrit, des voix inconnues parvenant à ses oreilles. Baekhyun se dégagea de son étreinte brusquement et sauta hors du lit, attrapant un boxer au passage – celui de Kris. La main sur la poignée, il se tourna vers Kris, une expression paniquée sur le visage.

\- Ne bouge pas et ne fais pas de bruit s'il te plaît. Je...reviens. Chuchota-t-il avant de sortir en trombe.

Légèrement désorienté, le plus âgé se redressa, et chercha ses habits. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais visiblement quelque chose lui échappait. Cette pensée le fit froncer les sourcils et son cœur se serra. Il était clair que Baekhyun ne voulait pas qu'il sorte de la chambre pour une raison qu'il ignorait et les idées qui se formaient dans son esprit ne lui plaisaient guère. 

Une fois habillé, il refit le lit sommairement et s'assit au fond de celui-ci, attendant le retour de Baekhyun. Lorsque celui-ci revint, il paraissait plus calme bien que nerveux. Il fuit le regard de Kris et ouvrit la porte en grand, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

\- J'ai...quelqu'un à te présenter. Expliqua-t-il simplement.

Kris se leva, quelque peu inquiet, puis le suivit jusqu'à la pièce principale. Un jeune homme s'y trouvait, accompagné d'un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 5 ans caché derrière ses jambes. Le plus âgé les salua timidement, confus. 

\- Kris, je te présente Jongin et Léo. Commença-t-il.  
\- Bonjour ! Sourit le jeune homme – Jongin. 

Le petit garçon leva la main et lui fit un petit signe mais resta caché, visiblement intimidé. 

\- Mmh...bonjour. Tenta Kris, perdu. 

Il se tourna vers Baekhyun, lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Qui était ce jeune homme ? Et le petit garçon ? Etaient-ils de la famille de Baekhyun ? Pourtant Jongin ne ressemblait en rien à Baekhyun et il semblait un peu jeune pour avoir des enfants. Des amis peut-être, pensa-t-il. 

\- Léo...Reprit Baekhyun, ancrant son regard dans celui de Kris. Léo est mon fils.

L'information mit quelques secondes à parvenir jusqu'au cerveau de Kris. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. La première chose qu'il ressentit fut le choc, la surprise ensuite puis vint l'incompréhension et le doute. Baekhyun avait un fils ? C'était donc ça son secret ? 

Il resta figé, ne sachant quoi dire. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, ou du moins réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre mais il ne savait pas comment. Baekhyun l'observait attentivement, les poings serrés et la mine inquiète. Il semblait à la fois déterminé et fort, prêt à se défendre – ou attaquer – mais également terriblement vulnérable. Le paradoxe était troublant. Et cela n'aidait en rien Kris, qui ne disait toujours rien.

Malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu et de se sentir trahi. Il regretta aussitôt cette pensée mais c'était plus fort que lui, Baekhyun lui avait caché quelque chose de très important. L'ancienne relation entre Chanyeol et Baekhyun ou même le fait que Chanyeol ait été attiré par les hommes semblaient dérisoires à côté de ça. Une partie de lui comprenait le fait que Baekhyun ne lui en ait pas parlé, oh que oui il comprenait, mais une autre partie ne le pouvait. 

S'il n'avait pas été là, quand lui aurait-il dit ? Lui aurait-il dit un jour seulement ? Aurait-il attendu des mois avant de lui en parler ? Pour Kris, cette relation était sérieuse, il voulait faire entrer Baekhyun dans sa vie, l'annoncer à ses amis et à ses parents. Il était prêt à construire quelque chose avec le jeune homme, et il pensait que Baekhyun souhaitait à la même chose, mais visiblement il s'était trompé. Clairement Baekhyun était loin d'être prêt à faire entrer Kris entièrement dans sa vie, à lui faire confiance. 

Jusque-là, Baekhyun l'avait considéré comme une conquête de plus. Consciemment ou non, le plus âgé ne savait pas mais le résultat était le même. Kris ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ce temps Baekhyun le testait, attendait d'être sûr de savoir s'il pouvait lui parler de son fils. Kris savait qu'il ne connaissait presque rien du passé de Baekhyun, il ne pouvait donc juger ses actions, et il comprenait son hésitation, sa prudence mais le mal était fait, Baekhyun venait de le blesser profondément. 

Seulement, même s'il était blessé, il savait que sa première réaction était primordiale. Il ne pouvait pas réagir impulsivement, ni clairement afficher son ressenti sur la situation au risque de blesser Baekhyun et de mettre un point final à leur relation. Il tenait vraiment au jeune homme et même si celui-ci semblait ne pas être prêt à s'investir totalement dans leur relation, il attendrait qu'il le soit. Il était prêt à le faire, pour Baekhyun. 

En attendant, Baekhyun le regardait toujours, retenant son souffle. Kris se racla la gorge et afficha un sourire – qu'il espérait être plus ou moins convaincant, puis se tourna vers le petit Léo, toujours caché derrière Jongin.

\- Bonjour Léo. L'appela-t-il, se penchant pour le regarder. Je m'appelle Kris. Tu as quel âge ? 

Il aperçut Baekhyun expirer du coin de l'œil, visiblement soulagé, et même Jongin se détendit et sourit. Léo, sans lâcher le jean de Jongin, s'avança pour s'adresser à Kris.

\- Bonjour. J'ai 5 ans et demi ! Presque 6 ! S'exclama-t-il, levant la main pour montrer le chiffre avec ses doigts.  
\- Oh, tu es un grand garçon alors. Commenta Kris, amusé.  
\- Oui, papa le dit tous les jours ! Et que bientôt je serai aussi grand que lui ! Continua-t-il en gloussant contre la jambe de Jongin.

Celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux et prit la parole.

\- Léo, on devrait aller dans ta chambre pour poser tes affaires et après au bain ! Dit-il calmement.

Léo ouvrit les yeux en grand et leva les bras en l'air, sautillant sur place.

\- Le bain ! Le bain ! Vite ! Jongiiiiin ! Cria-t-il, courant vers le couloir, ledit Jongin sur ses talons.

De nouveau seul à seul, Baekhyun toussota légèrement et s'approcha de Kris avec hésitation. Il était encore en boxer, visiblement pas gêné le moins du monde d'être à moitié nu devant son fils ou encore Jongin. 

\- Mmh, Jongin est... ? Tenta-t-il maladroitement.  
\- Mon baby-sitter, et ami d'enfance. Répondit-il d'une petite voix.  
\- Oh. Je vois. Dit-il simplement.

Un petit silence pesant s'installa. 

\- Je crois que je vais y aller. Fit soudainement Kris, mal à l'aise.  
\- Déjà ? Mais-  
\- Léo doit prendre son bain non ? Le coupa le plus âgé, détournant le regard.

Les épaules de Baekhyun s'affaissèrent et il hocha simplement la tête. Kris se sentit légèrement coupable d'éviter ainsi la conversation mais c'était trop tôt. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Seul. Il se dirigea vers la porte et enfila ses chaussures, prêt à sortir. Baekhyun s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le poignet. 

\- Tu...Tu ne veux pas rester ? Souffla-t-il.  
\- On se voit lundi. Répondit Kris, évitant son regard.

Baekhyun lâcha son poignet et Kris sortit sans regarder en arrière. Ce fut une fois qu'il fut dans sa voiture que son visage se décomposa, il avait réussi à contrôler son expression jusque-là mais puisqu'il était seul désormais il n'était plus obligé de se forcer et de faire semblant. 

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, luttant contre son envie de faire demi-tour pour retrouver les bras de Baekhyun. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et il rit jaune, se trouvant pathétique. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde, il fallait qu'il se calme. Il savait déjà qu'il tenait à Baekhyun mais avec cette révélation il prenait encore plus conscience de son attachement pour le jeune homme. C'était une véritable claque dans la figure et cela le terrifiait d'autant plus maintenant qu'un énième obstacle barrait leur route. 

 

 

Kris ne fut contacté ni par Baekhyun ni par Chanyeol de tout le week-end et cela le surprit beaucoup. Il s'était attendu à ce que Chanyeol l'appelle ou débarque chez lui pour discuter de la situation, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Kris était un peu déçu – il n'allait pas mentir, mais c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Son meilleur ami le connaissait mieux que personne, il savait qu'il était préférable de laisser Kris respirer dans ce genre de situation, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était celui qui avait conseillé à Baekhyun de lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir et faire le point. 

Cependant contre toute attente Kris avait passé son week-end à dormir et à se distraire. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, se prendre la tête car tourner la situation dans tous les sens ne lui apporterait aucune réponse. La réponse, c'était Baekhyun qui l'avait. Mais pour la connaître il fallait que Kris lui parle et ça, c'était son plus gros problème. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à encaisser ce que Baekhyun lui dirait. C'était stupide d'avoir peur d'une simple discussion, mais Kris était terrifié. Il venait à peine d'être rassuré concernant les sentiments de Baekhyun et en un claquement de doigts toutes ses certitudes s'étaient de nouveau envolées. Retour à la case départ, ou presque. 

 

 

Le lundi matin arriva bien trop vite à son goût et lorsqu'il se retrouva seul dans son immense bureau à 7h du matin alors qu'il était censé embaucher à 8h30 Kris se sentit de nouveau misérable. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait enfoui au fin fond de son cœur ces deux derniers jours refirent surface. Il eut un énorme flashback, revivant son réveil du samedi matin encore et encore. Les images défilèrent devant ses yeux et il dut clore ses paupières pour les stopper. 

Il se força à oublier les mauvais souvenirs et à se focaliser sur sa soirée avec Baekhyun. Le sourire du plus jeune, ses yeux brillants, ses lèvres humides et rougies, le désir qu'il avait lu dans ses prunelles lorsqu'ils étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne, son odeur...Toutes ces petites choses qui l'avaient rendues fou. Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun. 

Kris ne pensait qu'à lui. Le plus jeune était omniprésent dans ses pensées et il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : l'avoir à ses côtés. C'était tout ce qui importait, tout ce qu'il voulait.

 

 

Chanyeol toqua à sa porte vers 15h et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement avant d'entrer. Kris lui fit un signe de tête mais continua de signer ses papiers, attendant patiemment que son meilleur ami s'assoie et brise le silence.

\- Tu as rencontré Léo il paraît. Commença Chanyeol, perplexe.  
\- Oui. Répondit simplement Kris.

Chanyeol soupira.

\- Tu sais qu'il tient à toi, il ne voulait pas te mentir, il avait ses raisons pour te cacher ça. Je sais que tu-  
\- Chanyeol, stop. L'interrompit son ami, relevant les yeux vers lui.

Son meilleur ami ferma la bouche et l'observa longuement. Kris ne voulait pas que Chanyeol se mêle de leur histoire, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait le rôle du médiateur entre eux deux. Cela ne concernait que Baekhyun et lui. 

\- Tu n'as pas à le défendre, il peut s'expliquer de lui-même. S'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas ok ? Demanda-t-il, lui offrant un mince sourire.  
\- Ok, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde pas. Excuse-moi, vieille habitude. Se défendit-il, embarrassé.  
\- Tu as déjà eu à défendre Baekhyun ? Questionna-t-il, curieux.  
\- On peut dire ça comme ça. Répondit vaguement Chanyeol. 

Kris se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour s'empêcher de poser plus de questions bien qu'il en mourrait d'envie. C'était injuste que Chanyeol sache autant de choses sur Baekhyun et pas lui. 

\- Tu comptes l'ignorer comme la dernière fois ? Lança son meilleur ami, haussant un sourcil.

Le plus âgé se renfrogna. Dit comme ça, il passait pour un gamin capricieux et il détestait ça. Etait-il si immature ? 

\- Non. J'irai lui parler tout à l'heure. Dit-il simplement.  
\- Bienvenue dans le monde des adultes ! S'exclama Chanyeol, agréablement surpris.

Kris lui lança un regard noir et lui pointa la porte du doigt. Son meilleur ami sourit en secouant la tête puis sortit, claquant la porte derrière lui dramatiquement. 

Idiot, pensa Kris. 

 

Une fois qu'il eut organisé ses affaires et terminé son travail, Kris attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers l'étage inférieur. Il espérait que Baekhyun soit encore là, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas trop, Chanyeol avait dû le prévenir. Lorsqu'il jeta un œil sur sa montre, il grimaça. Il était 19h, si Baekhyun était encore là à l'attendre il ne rentrerait pas chez lui à temps pour aller coucher Léo. 

Se sentant coupable, il accéléra le pas. Baekhyun était toujours à son bureau, adossé contre son siège, fixant le plafond. Kris toussota pour annoncer sa présence et Baekhyun tourna son regard vers lui. Il se leva lentement et Kris le vit hésiter un instant avant qu'il ne s'avance vers lui, la mine inquiète. Le voir ainsi broya le cœur de Kris et il se sentit dix fois plus coupable. Ce fut donc sans hésitation qu'il lui attrapa la main et le tira contre lui, le serrant fort contre son torse. 

Baekhyun se laissa faire, gardant ses bras le long de son corps. Kris embrassa le haut de son crâne et lui murmura des « pardons » en litanie. Il sentit le plus jeune soupirer à travers le tissu de sa chemise puis des bras vinrent encercler sa taille timidement. Kris se recula après quelques minutes et prit son visage en coupe, se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je te ramène ? Léo doit t'attendre. Souffla-t-il contre sa joue.

Baekhyun hocha la tête et se laissa faire lorsque le plus âgé lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Le voyage se fit en silence et Baekhyun se précipita vers la chambre de Léo lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement tandis que Jongin prenait ses affaires et sortait. Kris l'attendit dans sa chambre, son regard se promenant autour de la pièce. 

Il remarqua quelques photos de Léo, certaines où il était seul, d'autres avec Jongin, Chanyeol ou d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Puis il y avait aussi des photos de Baekhyun, Chanyeol et Léo, Léo donnant la main aux deux jeunes hommes, souriant de toutes ses dents. Ce cliché ressemblait étrangement à un portrait de famille et le cœur de Kris se serra. 

Pourrait-il un jour faire une photo comme celle-ci avec Baekhyun et Léo ?

Son regard tomba ensuite sur des dessins réalisés par Léo. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention, c'était un dessin très simple d'un petit garçon – Léo lui-même – tendant une main vers un personnage au-dessus duquel était écrit 'papa' et tendant l'autre main vers le vide. Kris sourit tristement et caressa le papier du bout des doigts. 

\- La consigne était de dessiner les membres de sa famille. Expliqua Baekhyun en entrant dans la pièce, souriant en regardant le dessin. 

Kris ne répondit pas et porta son regard de nouveau sur le dessin. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Baekhyun, celui-ci était en train de retirer ses vêtements pour enfiler un pyjama. Ses gestes étaient lents et il semblait épuisé.  
Le plus âgé s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça, se collant contre son dos. Baekhyun se laissa aller contre lui et soupira d'aise, basculant sa tête contre son épaule. Kris ne résista pas à l'envie d'embrasser son cou, déposant ensuite quelques baisers papillons le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à ses lèvres. 

\- Tu veux rester cette nuit ? Proposa Baekhyun.  
\- C'est tentant mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre. Répondit-il, glissant sa main sous le T-shirt du plus jeune pour caresser son ventre.  
\- Mmh, dommage. Souffla-t-il, se cambrant légèrement contre lui. 

Kris se mordit la lèvre et se détacha de lui, se raclant la gorge. S'il ne partait pas maintenant, dieu sait ce qu'il se passerait, et ce n'était pas le bon moment. Juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, Baekhyun le retint par le poignet, levant les yeux vers lui.

\- Merci. Chuchota-t-il. Merci...de ne pas fuir. De rester. 

Le regard de Baekhyun était tellement reconnaissant, et tellement triste. Kris se demanda combien de personnes avaient fui avant lui, combien avaient abandonné Baekhyun sur le pas de sa porte, combien avaient pris peur en voyant Léo, combien de personnes avaient défilé dans la vie de Baekhyun et Léo avant lui, combien avaient voulu rester et ne l'avaient pas fait. Il ne voulait pas faire partie de ces 'combien' et il ne comptait pas s'enfuir ni maintenant ni jamais – si Baekhyun le permettait.

Kris se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, espérant ainsi le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il ancra son regard dans le sien et caressa sa joue avant de lui offrir un sourire.

\- Je n'irai nulle part. Confia-t-il. 

Après un dernier baiser, il sortit de l'appartement, ne lâchant pas Baekhyun du regard avant de disparaître au bout du couloir. 

 

 

\- Je suis resté avec un homme pendant plus de deux ans. On était bien tous les deux, j'étais très sérieux concernant notre histoire et lui aussi. On était heureux mais je voulais plus, je voulais construire une famille. Cependant lui ne voulait pas. Finalement, j'ai décidé de rompre car nous n'allions pas dans la même direction, nous ne voulions pas les mêmes choses et notre relation stagnait. Confia Baekhyun, faisant tourner sa cuillère dans son café. 

Kris avait invité Baekhyun à prendre un café avec lui après leur pause déjeuner pour discuter dès le lendemain. Il avait dit à Chanyeol que le plus jeune serait de retour dans l'après-midi et son meilleur ami lui avait simplement tapoté l'épaule en lui souriant. Ce n'était pas qu'il était pressé d'avoir cette discussion mais faire trainer les choses n'arrangerait rien et il ne pensait qu'à ça. 

\- Je voulais vraiment un enfant tu sais, mais à ce moment-là je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus le temps d'attendre que mon prince charmant débarque et veuille construire une famille avec moi. J'ai alors décidé d'adopter un enfant même si je savais que je serai seul à l'élever. Le problème c'est qu'il est impossible d'adopter un enfant en étant célibataire. Expliqua-t-il, osant à peine croiser le regard de Kris.  
\- Comment as-tu fait alors ? Demanda Kris, intrigué.  
\- J'ai demandé à un ami de se faire passer pour mon partenaire. Avoua-t-il, se mordant la lèvre.

Kris écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Baekhyun avait fait ça ?

\- N'est-ce pas illégal ? Chuchota-t-il.  
\- Si...mais je voulais vraiment un enfant et j'étais prêt à tout. Répondit-il, crispant sa main sur sa tasse. Et puis personne n'a jamais vérifié depuis l'adoption. Si jamais il y avait un problème nous expliquerons que nous nous sommes séparés, de toute façon ce n'est pas un problème le deuxième père de Léo restera dans notre vie quoi qu'il arrive. 

Le plus âgé hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Réfléchissant aux paroles que Baekhyun venait de prononcer, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais...qui est le deuxième père alors ? Demanda-t-il. 

Baekhyun grimaça et baissa les yeux, marmonnant quelque chose. 

\- Uh ? Fit Kris. Je n'ai pas entendu.  
\- Chanyeol...Répéta le plus jeune.

Il releva ensuite les yeux vers Kris, se mordant les lèvres. Kris ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il se racla la gorge et se massa les tempes, tentant de contenir ses émotions. Chanyeol. Encore Chanyeol. Toujours Chanyeol. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise en soi mais Kris ne s'attendait pas à ça. 

Il n'était pas en colère, du moins pas vraiment, c'est juste que la situation le rendait dingue. Et jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Baekhyun, son petit-ami n'y était pour rien mais la situation lui semblait de plus en plus compliquée et ça devenait un peu trop pour lui. 

\- Je sais que ça fait beaucoup...Reprit Baekhyun d'une voix faible. Il y a Léo...tu es resté et...il y a ça. Je suis désolé que ce soit si compliqué.  
\- Y a-t-il autre chose ? Soupira-t-il.

Au point où il en était, un peu plus ou un peu moins ne ferait pas de différence. 

\- Non. Dit Baekhyun en secouant la tête. 

Kris laissa échapper un soupir. Et maintenant ? Baekhyun le regarda anxieusement, attendant sa réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Baekhyun ? Fit-il sérieusement. Est-ce que tu attends quelque chose de sérieux ? Es-tu prêt à me laisser entrer dans ta vie ? Dans votre vie ? Et Léo dans tout ça ? S'il ne m'aime pas...  
\- Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Et j'aimerais que tu fasses partie de celle de Léo aussi, si tu le veux bien. Je sais que votre rencontre a été un peu inattendue mais je comptais t'en parler et te le présenter, je te le jure. Pour ce qui est de t'aimer, je ne me fais pas de soucis, Léo est un petit garçon plein de vie et très curieux. Je suis sûr que si tu passes un peu de temps avec lui, tout ira bien. Répondit-il, souriant doucement. 

Baekhyun semblait réellement convaincu par ce qu'il disait et regardait Kris avec espoir. Celui-ci s'autorisa à sourire devant son expression innocente et lui prit la main. Il entremêla leurs doigts et caressa sa paume de son pouce. 

\- Tu sais que ça ne sera pas simple n'est-ce pas ? Construire une relation à deux c'est déjà compliqué, alors en plus avec un enfant. Je t'avoue que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, mais j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous. Et avec Léo. Affirma-t-il. 

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre, pensif. 

\- Moi aussi, j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche. Répéta-t-il. 

Kris lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa main. 


End file.
